


In Love With Another.

by wereleopard58



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: When an old friend tells Natalie he loves her, it's too late.  Her heart belongs to Nick, a vampire.  There is nothing that could change how she feels about him.This was my first ever fanfic written with a friend Jan, 1999. I haven't changed anything lol.  I only found it today.
Relationships: Nicholas Knight/Natalie Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Love With Another.

Title: In Love With Another  
Author:wereleopard58 (and Kelly)  
Fandom: Forever Knight   
Pairing: Nick/Natalie  
Summary: When an old friend tells Natalie he loves her, it's too late. Her heart belongs to Nick, a vampire. There is nothing that could change how she feels about him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Forever Knight.

A/N I haven't edited it. I like to post this as is, to see how I started. 

XXXXX

Natalie sat at her desk, one more long day was coming to an end. She had just finished her last report and was looking forward to spending the next 3 days doing nothing, but just laying around in her flat reading some books. Things had not gone too good for her today, somedays she   
felt like she could swop places with one of her customers in the morgue freezer.

Looking up at the clock 5.30 `only 30 minutes to go' she thought. Time seemed to be going even slower, lost in her   
own thoughts she didn't hear the door swing open. Grace strode in the door looking at her.

"Go home girl, you look like you're going to fall down at any minute," Grace said with a smile on her face.

"Don't you start, things have not gone to well for me today as it is. But at least I have got 3 days to get myself back in   
the right mood to start all over again," Natalie explained.

"You might as well start right now. There is nothing here that won't wait until you get back." Grace said pushing Natalie out of the door.

Natalie stood no chance, she might as well give up now and go home.

As her day was coming to an end Nick's was just about to start. The sun was near to setting. Pushing the button on   
his remote control the shutters on his windows opened, standing just out of the way of the last rays of the setting sun, he stood looking out of the window. It would be dark soon and then it would be safe for him to go out.

Moving away from the window he went to the fridge, taking out a bottle of cow's blood and placing it on the table he sat looking at it.

Natalie had come around on her way to work this morning and had given him one of her little pet talks on not needing   
to drink blood anymore.

"Everytime you drink that stuff you take one step back" she had told him.

Now looking at the bottle her words were coming back to him. Nick knew she was trying to help him, but sometimes   
he wished she would find someone else to give her talks to. Taking the bottle he drank it all.

Placing the empty bottle on the side he went back up to his bedroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, it seemed, to   
him that all of Natalie's and his hard work was paying off, for all her moaning at him, she was helping.

Looking at his bedside clock and seeing that the sun had at last gone down he made his way down to his car.

Sidney was waiting at the door, closing it behind her, Natalie picked him up and took him with her to the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, I am getting you your food" she said as Sidney was purring around her feet.

Putting his food down for him Natalie took her coat off. She sat down on the sofa and as she was taking her shoes   
off, she started to think about what she was going to do. Nat had arranged to meet an old school friend tomorrow at 10am and then do some shopping, but apart from that, nothing else.

Her phone began to ring making her jump.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Nat, it's me" said a warm voice at the other end.

"Hi you." The smile on her face going from ear to ear.

"Oh god that voice " she thought to herself. The minute he had said `Hi Nat' she could feel herself beginning to melt on the inside.

"What are you doing." Nick was asking her.

Shaking her head and coming back down to earth.

"Not much. I was just sitting and thinking of what I am going to do with myself over the next few days." Nat said hoping that Nick would say that he could come round.

"Where are you phoning from?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

For a long time now Nat had felt a lot more than friendship for Nick, but she did not have the guts to say anything to   
him. Nick had already said to her when they first met that she could not get to close to him, but it was too late she had   
already gotten close.

"I'm at work. Look how about I come round after I have finished. We could get a movie and sit in all day?" he asked.

Just her luck the only day she was going out. If she were staying in Nick would have had to spend the day with her, but now she would have to say no to him.

"I'm sorry Nick but I am going out for the day with an old friend." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Nick felt his heart sink, unbeknown to Natalie, Nick was feeling the same way about her. He could not get her out of   
his mind. Nick was hoping he could go round for the day but that plan went out of the window.

"Natalie, we need to talk" was all he said.

"Ok, so I've given her a hint that something is going on." He thought.

"Nick is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, Nat it's just we haven't had our movie night for a long time. I miss our talks."

"More like you miss laughing at me when I cry at the films you put on." She said.

"I never laugh at you." Nick told her.

"Not much you don't." She laughed.

"Ok, so I do tend to take the mick, but you know I wouldn't hurt you?"

"Look Nick I will phone you later and let you know when I have finished with Glen, maybe I can come to your place after." Nat said.

'Glen, she never said she was meeting a man,' Nick thought.

Natalie could not believe she had just told Nick that.

At the other end of the line Nick was sitting, not able to speak. He was thinking of a lot of words but none where coming out, in the end all he could say was that he would   
phone her.

Natalie just sat with the phone in her hand.

"What was that all about " she thought to herself.

Nick had put the phone down on her saying he would phone but he didn't say when. She went to bed what else could she do.

Next Day

Meeting Glen again after so long Nat felt good, she had forgotten how much fun they used to have. At lunch they sat talking about the old times. God she missed those days, but her mind kept going back to Nick, it was no good if she was going to get anywhere she would have to get him out   
of her mind and for that matter out of heart.

"Nat!" Glen said.

"Sorry Glen, could you repeat that?"

"I just asked if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully.

'Should I or shouldn't I?' Nat thought.

"Natalie is something wrong? You have had your head in the clouds all through lunch."

"No, nothing's wrong and yes I would love to go out with you tonight." She answered.

"Ok then, I will pick you up at 7pm." He said.

They left the restaurant and walked out into the street. Kissing Natalie Glen told her he was looking forward to tonight.

Nat went of to the shops. She had might as well give her credit card a good bashing why she was out.

Nick had spent the rest of last night in a daydream. Schanke had not left him alone, so he was glad when his shift was over.

Getting home he put on some music and sat down. How could he have gotten so involved? Nick had known Natalie   
for 4 years, 2 of those he had looked at her as just a good friend, but now, well things had gotten out of hand. Nick should have known better then to fall for a mortal, but Nat was not like all other mortal women he had met over the centuries. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent and funny.   
Hell, there was nothing that he didn't like about her and now she was with an old friend, who just happened to be a man. She was with him in the day, inn the sun and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nick went to bed, he knew he would not be able to sleep but he had to try. He would go and see Nat when he got up.

Glen turned up on time to take Nat out. She had brought herself a new outfit. She was looking forward to going out with Glen.

"Hi, you look great." Glen told Nat.

He had liked Nat for most of school but she was more into getting her exams and going to med. school, well that was over now, she was a doctor and he was a banker in   
Vancouver.

"So shall we get going?" He asked.

Nick woke up sweating blood. It was the same dream he had been having for the past few weeks.

"Damn that woman" he thought, it was no good he was going to have to go and see her.

To say what, he did not know, all he knew was that he couldn't go on with these intense feelings of love inside him.

He knew what it could destroy his friendship with Natalie, if she didn't feel the same but he had to go or it.

10:30 PM

He pulled up outside of Nat's place and looked up, the lights were off.

"She must be in bed," he thought should he go up and knock or just leave?

Nick sat in his car for awhile longer when another car pulled up.

Glen got out and went around to open the door for her.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" she asked him.

He accepted and walked up to her flat with her.

Nick could not believe his eyes. Natalie had gone out with Glen to dinner. Looking a bit lost he got out of his car and   
walked up the stairs to her flat, then he stood at the door.

Inside he could hear talking and laughing. Nick felt a little down, he could hear what they were saying, she had a good time tonight and would like to do it again.

Nat was sitting o the sofa with Glen, he had enjoyed himself as well.

"Nat I've always loved you I know it's out of the blue but."

"Look Glen there is something I would like to tell you," she said looking down at her feet.

He had known that something was wring with Nat, because she had spent most of dinner staring out of the window at the restaurant.

"You're in love with someone else?" he asked.

'Oh god, poor Glen. He is one of my oldest friends, he just told me that he has always loved me and here I am in love with a man who drinks blood and couldn't love me even if he did.' She thought.

"I'm so sorry Glen. It's not that I don't like you, but it's just that you are one of my oldest friends and that is how I see you." Nat explained.

"No that's alright," he said reaching over and touching her   
hand.

"So is this guy as good looking as I am?"

Nat smiled at him.

"Yes but he has no idea how I feel about him"

"So why don't you tell him. Just go and see him and tell him." Glen told her.

"It's not that simple he has." She stopped herself before she said too much.

"Well are you going to tell me his name and what he does or is it some guy you have just met?"

"No I have known him for a long time. He works on the night shift." She said.

Outside Nat's door Nick stood listening to what was being said inside, he had to stay just in case she said his name. Nick already knew it was him she was talking about, but he still had to hear her say it.

"So why don't you tell him you love him?" Glen asked.

"If only it was that simple." Nat said sighing.

"Natalie you pick up the phone, dial his number and tell him you need to talk." Glen explained that then he put his   
arm around her.

Nat smiled at him. 'If only he knew,' she thought.

Glen kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to go Nat."

"Glen thanks for today and I'm sorry for not being good company."

"Look I had a good time and remember go and see your friend and tell him." Glen said getting up.

Nick could hear them coming to the door he flew back to his car and waited for Glen to leave.

Natalie sat looking at the wall trying to decide what to do. Coming back down to earth she had made her decision.

Nick was still sitting in his car deciding if he should go up and see her. Making up his mind he got out of the car, just in time to see Natalie coming out of her building.

She had made up her mind and was going to see Nick, but as she drove she could feel her nerve failing her.

Nick followed her in his car. 'Was she going to his place?' He thought.

His heart sank when he saw that she wasn't.

Nat pulled into the car park by the lake and got out of her car, then walked down to the lake.

The night was clear, the moon shone on the water. She sat on the beach looking at the reflections. Half way to Nick's loft she had decided not to go and see him.

Parking his car, Nick got out and stood there looking at Natalie. She was just sitting in the sand she looked so   
lovely. He wanted to go over to her and take her in his arms, take her back to his place and make love to her all day, but if he did that he would most likely kill her.

Still watching her he started to walk over to where she was sitting, he had to make sure she was all right even if he didn't tell her how he felt.

Natalie was still looking out at the water when she heard someone coming up behind her. She put her hand into her   
bag and was trying to find the spray that Nick had given her, she found it and put her finger on the end ready to spray whoever it was who was coming up behind her.

"Natalie?" Nick whispered.

She didn't move.

"Nat is everything all right?" he asked.

Walking to stand in front of her, he looked at her.

"Nat?" he asked again.

She was still sitting down looking at the sand.

Nick sat down beside her.

"Are you going to talk to me or shall I just sit here?" Nick said.

"Oh god help me," she thought to herself.

"How did you find me?" Nat asked.

"I was on my way to see you when I saw you leave." He could not tell her that he had been spying on her.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Nat, before you go on there is something I must say first."

He knew what he was going to tell her, but how he was going to say it was another matter.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

He stood up and put out his hand to help her up. They walked along the beach.

"Nat for a long time now I have been meaning to tell you something but the time has never been right or someone has got in the way."

"Nick look before you go on." She interrupted.

"Nat please let me finish." He said.

Stopping he took her hands in his.

"You know when we first met?" she nodded at him with a smile as she remembered.

"Well I told you not to get close to me."

He was looking in her eyes, Nick could see she was trying not to cry. He carried on talking.

"What I should have said as well was for me not to get too close to you." He finished of quietly.

Natalie looked up at him he was smiling at her.

"Nick what are you trying to say?"

"Nat for so long now I have needed to tell you how much I care for you, how much I." his voice was low.

She placed her hand on his face, he could see the tears in her eyes.

He began to talk again. "How much I love you."

Natalie could not believe her ears. All this time and Nick had felt the same.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. After what felt like a lifetime he let her go.

Nat opened her eyes she had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The look on his face said he was worried that he had done something wrong. He knew he hadn't because he had   
heard what she said to Glen but know, well.

She did not know what to say to him, she had dreamed of him kissing her, telling her that he loved her and all she could do was just stare at him.

"Say something Nat" he pleaded.

"Nick I don't know what to say"

"Well how about I love you Nick that will be a good start." He said.

"I love you Nick" she answered with a big smile on her face.

He took her in his arms again, kissing her all over her face. Now this moment was here he didn't want it to end.

Pushing Natalie away from hem he looked at her and smiled.

"Stay right here" he told her.

With that he was gone.

Natalie didn't say a word.

"What is he up to now?" she said to herself.

Nick was looking for something that he could give to Nat to show her how much he loved her.

Natalie was still stood in the same spot when Nick got back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand" he told her.

She looked at him he was holding something behind his back and he looked like a naughty little schoolboy with that   
grin on his face.

She did as she was told, closing her eyes she held out her hands, he then placed a single red rose in them.

"Oh Nick it's lovely."

"Nat this is just the start." he told her.

"Do you mean that Nick?"

"What ever I say to you I mean, I have always meant every word and that it includes I love you and I want to marry   
you." He whispered.

She looked into his eyes and she could see that he did mean it.

"Yes" was all she had time to say before he started to kiss her again.

With the sound of the water and of the night in their ears they stood there in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
